Trapped
by M. Willow
Summary: Starsky and Hutch find themselves trapped in their car by a menacing creature.


Trapped

By M. Willow

_This was a Yahoo channel D challenge--put the guys in kilts. This is my answer to that. As usual, I don't own the characters._

"How we gonna get outa here, Hutch?"

"I don't know it could be difficult. We may have to distract him."

They were two men sitting in a car on a hot August day. They'd been on their way to a costume party that Captain Dobey was having when the car broke down in front of an old house. The house had a pleasant appearance, with luscious trees and flowers surrounding the front porch. The house was miles from civilization as Starsky called it and Starsky's beloved car was not moving, hadn't moved in hours.

Now, both men eyed the offending creature that kept them locked in the car. Both of them were wearing kilts which was a good thing since the car was hot and no way could they risk getting out, not with the creature staring at them with lustful eyes, just waiting to attack.

"You know, my father was attacked by one of them once. He still talks about it till this day. Horrible experience, never got over his fear of them." Hutch said.

Starsky eyed the blond with concern, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're gonna get outa here. Don't worry."

"Starsk, what if we don't. What if we have to wait until someone finds us? Do you know how embarrassing it will be for us, sitting in this car wearing kilts, with that thing…that thing standing guard?"

"It will be embarrassing to say the least. How did we let Dobey talk us into wearing these ridiculous things and coming all the way out here for a costume party?"

"Simple, he wanted to please the new commissioner who happens to be Scottish."

"But we're not Scottish. I feel like I'm wearing a skirt. What if someone sees us?"

"They will if we don't find a way out of this mess."

Starsky eyed the creature that circled the car menacingly.

"Hey, you read that story called Cujo. The whole thing took place with a woman and I think her kid trapped in a car by this vicious dog. Something like this now that I think of it."

"Starsk, this is nothing like that. We could just shoot him and get out of here."

"Yeah, and have the whole animal loving community screaming for our heads, demanding our badges for killing one of God's creatures. No, we gotta stay in the car till whoever lives in that house comes home."

"Well, I think we should make a run for it. Get help."

"Remember what happened the last time you tried that," Starsky said, shuddering to remember the awful scene.

The creature had seemed innocent at the time. Starsky had a fondness for them since he could remember. The car had broken down in front of the house and the creature had made his presence known immediately.

Hutch had gotten out of the car and headed for the house. The creature attacked immediately, throwing the blond to the ground and striking without care. Starsky had jumped from the car and somehow managed to pull Hutch in after him. The blond had been lucky. This animal was large and powerful in spite of its gentle appearance.

"Well, we just can't sit here, it's getting hot and there's no water." Hutch said desperately.

Starsky tried the radio again. "Not working," he said angrily. "Wouldn't you know it. The car breaks down and the radio stops working at the same time."

Hutch sat up straight in his seat. "Well, I for one and not going to just sit here and wait for somebody to come along and find us wearing kilts hiding from…."

"Okay, okay. Look one of us has a chance of making it to the house. We're both young and strong, probably can outrun it." Starsky shuddered remembering Cujo.

Hutch put his hand on the door, the silent communication indicating that they should both open the door at the same time and run.

Starsky braced himself. "On the count of three."

Both men counted and then the door flew opened and both men ran, ran with everything they had, their kilts flapping as the wind blew, the creature right behind them.

Hutch felt a sharp thud against his legs, but he kept running, not looking back. Starsky was ahead of him, his hairy legs moving quickly. In spite the sheer terror of the moment, Hutch couldn't help but think that men who wore kilts should at least shave. And then his attention was brought back to the moment as the creature landed on his shoulder pulling him to the ground. He was only inches from the door, so he pulled himself forward, kicking at the same time. Starsky came back and knocked the creature off of Hutch's back and they both entered the farmhouse which was thankfully not locked.

Now they stood looking at each other, a triumphant look that indicated the relief of finding themselves inside the safe confines of the house instead of the car.

"Wow," Hutch said, eyeing the house, searching for a telephone. "Who would have thought a goose could run so fast."

Fin

Believe or not, my father was attacked by a goose as a young child. I witnessed one myself a few years ago. Still, I think they are wonderful creatures.


End file.
